Infinity's Row, Series One
Infinity's Row, Series One was an RPG (role-playing game) septalogy created by ~Hermione~ on the Creativity Center forum. There were many user-created arcs of Infinity's Row, as well as several back stories detailing some of the character's lives. The series began on June 10, 2013 and concluded on July 17, 2017, with Series Two starting immediately after. Main Storyline Infinity's Row In the first part, we are given an introduction to the main characters of the RPG, who come from different walks of life. They are, as follows: *'Resh Archambault '(played by ~Hermione~) *'Yuffie Abatan-Bliss' (played by ~Hermione) *'Ebony Marachelle' (played by Mythie) *'Amber Valentine' (played by boyhoy) *'Cameron Valerio '(played by boyhoy) *'Satine Kryze '(played by Kane) *'Aidec Farenart '(played by Sentinel) *'Laylet Celarandir '(played by Neela) *'Mackenzie Aevitta '(played by NightOwl) *'Gentry Yate '(played by WritingBookworm) *'Elias Carstairs '(played by WritingBookworm) *'Folly Z. '(played by Jax) The protagonists set out to apply for Runite's Row, a 700-year-old guild devoted to protecting N'al Ren. Upon entering, they receive a weapon and are given various tasks throughout the land, ranging from the San Jun Forest all the way to Swynborough. Along the way, they notice things aren't what they seem, when Yuffie suddenly vanishes, later revealed to by corrupted by Arker Zenh'aliem, the leader of Runite's Row. The first part of the RPG ended at the funeral of an official of Runite's Row, Stein, when Folly Z. betrayed the guild by assassinating the Prime Minister. It was then revealed what Arker's true intentions were - to take over Ald Ruhn. As the rest of the Row escapes the incoming squads of demons, the Generator supplying power to the land turns dark and stormy. Infinity's Row: Apocalypse 6 months after the events of the first RPG, we are filled in on the characters' lives since Arker's attack on N'al Ren. Resh Archambault has chosen to hide out in Swynborough and build a resistance. Other characters have followed his lead - Satine Kryze, now Azula Rolaye, is also working on galvanizing N'al Renians, while Aidec Farenart forged a vigilante group, known as the Fa'alwind Regime, in the city on the lake. Upon reuniting in Swynborough, the remaining members of Runite's Row - Resh, Aidec, Azula, Laylet, Ebony, and Amber - vow to stop Arker's evil doings. After the group thwarts Arker's plans to sabotage the group through Folly, who has gone deeper into insanity, Aidec devises a plan to break into the reserve bank of Ald Ruhn, heavily damaging Arker's assets. However, the robbery is somewhat botched, leading to the unfortunate demise of Resh and the acquisition of a new member - Haru Glory (played by Ace). While the group mourns the loss of their lodestone, Aidec is visited by Yuffie, who has changed drastically since their last meeting - both physically and mentally. She warns Aidec that Arker doesn't plan to take over N'al Ren; he wants to acquire Purgatory as well. As the two take Resh's hoverboard out of Swynborough to find a more private place to talk, they are interrogated by a Reticon - a warrior that takes the form of someone closest to the victim's heart. They are then cast down into a sewer system, where Yuffie explains to Aidec about Arker's plan - to revive Heist's Wrath, a demonic clockwork monster powered by pure evil and the corrupted Generator. She also explains that Arker has five spawns - one was killed in the bank heist. The other four include an illusionist, a master of elements, and a necromancer. Yuffie then drops a bombshell on Aidec - the last spawn is Yuffie herself. Meanwhile, back in Swynborough, Amber, Azula, Laylet, Haru, and Amber encounter one of the spawns Yuffie described - the elementalist. In a double strike, the necromancer also confronts Yuffie and Aidec. The two groups are barely able to take out the spawns, despite Aidec's lack of a weapon. In Purgatory, Resh is also informed of Arker's plan to conquer the afterlife by Stein, who then trains and prepares him before he is revived by older members of Runite's Row. After a heartfelt reunion, Yuffie gives the group a send-off to Ald Ruhn, as she is uncomfortable accompanying them. The seven then split into two groups, taking trains deep into the backwoods of Maar Gan, the central keep surrounding the capital. As Aidec, Laylet, Azula, and Haru wait for Resh's group, a traveler headed to Ald Ruhn is stopped by Aidec. He introduces himself as Kino (played by Bat), is informed of the situation, and is subsequently recruited. As Resh finally arrives after an inexplicably long amount of time, the group sets out to Ald Ruhn on hoverboard and motorcycle, ready to stop Arker once and for all. In preparation, Kino and Haru mysteriously disappear - it is revealed that Haru was captured and possibly killed by Arker's forces, though it is not known what happened to Kino. However, he may have suffered a similar fate. In the final pages of the RPG, the Row progress through ruined Ald Ruhn, eventually meeting with the Iron Dragon - an enormous robot capable of mass destruction. While Yuffie Abatan-Bliss and Aidec Farenart infiltrate the various hallways, the rest of the Row focus on disabling and distracting it. Eventually, Aidec's long lost parents, Marin Blundeau-Farenart and Lyall Farenart, join the group, and Marin goes in after her son. After a brief encounter with zombified victims of Arker, Yuffie and Aidec (along with Marin) come face to face with the dictator of N'al Ren himself. After a distracting speech made by Aidec, Yuffie manages to impale Arker on his own weapon with the help of her ally, killing him and ensuring the doom of the Iron Dragon. Apocalypse ends with the Row and the Farenart couple regrouping in the nearby forest, with the Second Great N'al Renian War coming to a close. Infinity's Row: Renaissance Infinity's Row: Renaissance is the third RPG in the Infinity's Row trilogy. It takes place 6 months after the events of Apocalypse, revolving around the lives of the main characters, including a reunion of past ones once previously thought long gone. We are first giving a recap of the character's lives: *'Resh Archambault', now 17, explains that his mother and brother Zoru had died during the war, and only 3 immediate family members are alive. He has grown to be much more prouder of Runite's Row. His father and two remaining siblings own an artillery shop near the Capitol Building of Ald Ruhn - Resh, however, chooses to live on his own. *'Yuffie Abatan-Bliss', also 17, became head protector of the Reactors of N'al Ren, and as a result traveled a lot. Though she has lost her biological family and suffers heart conditions, Yuffie has found solace in the Row, claiming them as her new family. *'Ebony Marachelle' suffered the loss of her family as well as Yuffie. However, she remains in Ald Ruhn and keeps in touch with her fellow Row members. *'Aidec Farenart' has kept busy in the 6 months following the war: after he and his parents were pardoned, due to their help in the war, they settled near the recovering Lake Brontium, helping build New Fa'alwind. Aidec's father took lead of the Fa'alwind Regime after the 17-year-old lost his left arm and leg to a rare disease he contracted during his fight with Arker. *'Laylet Celarandir' spent much of her time searching for her family, which had gone missing during the war, and remained in Ald Ruhn, keeping touch with her Row members. *'Amber Valentine' had suffered moderate depression for her "pathetic performance" during the war, and after recovering, put in a leave of absence, traveling the world and rediscovering herself. However, her overall personality seems to have changed. *'Elias Carstairs' and Gentry Yate have also made an appearance. Having stopped a potentially disastrous crisis, they searched N'al Ren together for the other members of Runite's Row. Cameron Valerio's status, though a returning member, is not yet known. We are introduced to several new characters as well: *'Caroline Fray' (played by ~GoldenGirl~), a 16 year old orphan recruited by Laylet Celarandir. A demon attack gave her incentive to apply for the Row, in which she was instantly accepted (due to low turnout of applicants) *'Xanther Blundeau' (played by Sentinel), a 16 year old boy (and distant relative of Aidec) hailing from Parivion. His parents, contractors, moved to N'al Ren to help reconstruct the land. Searching for adventure, he set out to apply for the Row and was accepted, agreeing to go on vacation with them - something his family knew nothing about. *'Nix Operium' (played by Dylan Battle), a 14 year old boy from Ald Ruhn who was mocked for a noticeable characteristic - a pair of bright blue irises. As a result, he wore shades to avoid bullying. At the age of 14, he applied for the Row, and was immediately accepted. *'Everett di Romano' (played by Nee-Chan), a 17 year old son of former Runite's Row members. After his grandmother, his only guardian, passed away, he sought refuge with the Archambaults. After his strong friendship with Resh fell apart after an incident in which both got in trouble, Everett left the family, becoming a vagabond, and after the war, begged to join the Row - to which Resh accepted. *'Fawn Briar' (played by Mythie) a 15 year old girl whose father supported Arker during his reign of tyranny. Because of her parents' abuse, she became quiet and reserved. Before Arker's demise, she ran away to Makota Beach, eventually encountering the Row members. *'Thane Cartan' (played by Hero of Time), a 16 year old who was made to train for Runite's Row since he was six. After becoming the legal drinking age of 16, he became a sort of alcoholic. However, he was accepted into Runite's Row. After the induction ceremonies of Nix, Caroline, and Xanther, Yuffie informs the group that she had purchased a beach house on Makota Beach, an exotic getaway in Epon Kiin. The group quickly sets off on a much-needed vacation. At Makota Beach, the group socializes and eventually comes across Fawn Briar, who is quickly invited in. Later (and currently), at a bonfire game of Truth or Dare, several secrets are revealed: Aidec admits his crush on Yuffie (which receives positive feedback), and Amber reveals her crush on Everett. The group's vacation is unfortunately cut short, after a failed pirate kidnapping by a man known only as "Ericsor," who seems to recognize Yuffie all too well - or at least her name. The next day, the Row members are thrown into a struggle with Fe Zenh'aliem, Arker's daughter, as well as a mysterious figure named Ronan (who is eventually defeated) while they escort the Duke and his son, Ledias, across a treacherous desert. Renaissance ends with the death of Fulmine Vino, sacrificing her life to prevent Fe from wreaking havoc upon Ald Ruhn, and the arrival of Farron Prose (a girl who is biologically the President's sister). Several of the Row members part ways to tie up loose ends in their past - Cameron goes with Caroline to meet a childhood friend of hers, and Xanther goes with his cousin Aidec to confront his father, Kilezhan. Meanwhile, Resh and the rest of the Row, including the new recruits, head off to Bul Irsa to prepare the newbies for training. Infinity's Row: Iron Maiden Iron Maiden picks up exactly where Renaissance left off, with most of the Row departing for Bul Irsa. Cameron and Caroline, who are not with them at the time, go to meet the latter's distant friend, Keiran. Their conversation grows awkward as Cameron and Keiran chat, while Caroline excuses herself to the bathroom. They eventually part ways, with the Row members leaving with Azula to meet with their team. Meanwhile, Yuffie's quest to confront Fe leads her to the antagonist. After a brief combat scene, Fe destroys the warehouse they are in, entrapping Yuffie and obliterating her communicator. This results in most of the Row falsely believing she has died. As Resh and the recruits travel, Fe makes an unexpected visit (during which Azula admits that she is infatuated with Fe), derailing the train. Some people, including a recruit (Draven Dellanoche) are killed, while others still are wounded. Resh is promptly arrested by the Bul Irsa police force, and sentenced to three years for the accident. Aidec and Xanther's quest starts out with them arriving at New Fa'alwind, only to receive the news that Kyle Blundeau has burned down the Farenart's home, taking Luka with him. Aidec and Xanther promptly travel to Bul Irsa to research more on what Kyle could possible be after, and find what they're looking for - an ancient device called the Aktez Matrix. Before they can spring into action, however, Aidec's prosthetic limbs are hijacked, forcing Xanther to carry unconscious cousin to Ald Ruhn to get him fixed. After meeting with an aging technician (and former friend of their grandfather), the two finally set foot in San Jun, searching for one of the keystones necessary to activate the Matrix. They eventually find it, but discover that Kyle has control of the other, and the two cousins race off to New Fa'alwind to confront him. The following night, the Row manages to break Resh out, subsequently causing a prison riot in which two characters (once thought dead), Draven Dellanoche and Haru Glory, reveal their plans to establish a "Death's Row," with the intent of destroying Runite's Row. At the same time, Aidec and Xanther are split up while exploring Old Fa'alwind - the former comes upon the Aktez Matrix, only to learn that Kyle has gained control of it. The device unleashes an energy wave, transforming the machines around and creating a robot army in Kyle's name. Half of it is destroyed by Marin, and the mother-son duo demolish the rest - only for Marin to be fatally shot in the end. After gloating about it for a minute, Kyle is consequently impaled by Termino, Xanther's sword, and dies. After saying their farewells, Aidec and Xanther solemnly return to the Row. It is also revealed that a mysterious new duo has plans of their own for N'al Ren. The next several days, the Row attends a New Year's celebration in the ancient town of Fallmo'or. However, the ball is interrupted by an uninvited guest - Fe Zenh'aliem. The group, along with a new ally, Alre, engage in yet another fight - upon defeat (with help from the mysterious duo mentioned earlier, Sheath Gravis and his friend, Stratus Lieko), Fe disappears, along with Sergon Malrick, a fallen Row member. He is later revived in Fe's underground chambers with Sanctumism, and briefly vows to fight alongside her. The Row members are offered little time to recuperate - Fe and Sergon arrive once more in a final showdown for Arker's Insanity Blade. However, the group manages to stave them off, and Sergon is released from Fe's power, alive and well. The antagonist vanishes - for what will appear to be a very long time. Upon Fe's defeat, the Row is greeted by another unusual guest - the Duke and his son Ledias. Duke reveals his marriage plans to a surprisingly beautiful woman, and invites the Row to their wedding, as thanks for his rescue. During the train ride to the Duke's residence, Azula and Aidec become increasingly at odds, due to the former's sudden infatuation for Yuffie. Meanwhile, Gentry and Elias set out to end Silverbane's villainous actions once and for all. Upon splitting up, Gentry discovers the "kidnapped" Mordecai Reaves - who then reveals that he is the one behind Damien Fausse's actions. After a very brief fight, Gentry is knocked unconscious. Elias, in another chamber, is confronting Damien, not knowing that Mordecai is the real one after him. Damien is subsequently killed by Mordecai, who then engages Elias in battle. After a turn for the worse, he is then shot fatally in the chest - by Gentry Yate. Gentry and Elias return to the Duke's mansion as tensions between Aidec and Azula come to a head. During a game of spin the bottle in the ball room, Aidec storms out as Azula gains the chance to kiss Yuffie. The latter sets out to find her boyfriend, only to be ambushed by a boy by the name of Lunith Adair. She and Lunith appear to be connected - what that connection means is not known. However, Lunith occasionally refers to Yuffie as "Yuuna," to the confusion of Aidec. While the Row is out, Zoru and his sister Eriko, twin bandits, manage to steal Arker's Insanity Blade. As the party at the Duke's house goes on, Silvien is pulled away onto an impromptu mission with two Fa'alwind Regime members to the Farenart's lost mausoleum, housing the body of Lyla Farenart-Godezh, Aidec's ancestor. As they enter, they discover Aelexi Godova, a high ranking officer of the Regime, has betrayed the group for the Allegiance of Tormos, at Stratus' side. The latter summons the spirit of Lyla in an attempt to destroy the strike team. However, an unexpected heroine arrives at the scene - Eridia Aldamar. She explains that she attempted to join the AoT, but backed out at the last second. As punishment, Stratus branded her and made her a "vantage" - someone that can be used as a spy for potential enemies. Eridia sacrifices her own life to protect Silvien and the remaining Regime member, who turns out to be the latter's long-lost brother Rafael, while Lyla is sent to rest in peace forever. Iron Maiden ends at Duke Harliem's wedding reception - during this time, Aidec is kidnapped by a mysterious force, and sinister doppelgangers of the entire Row, including a new character Aerith, are discovered. Infinity's Row: Runite's Return Runite's Return begins a week after the previous RPG, where most of the Row remains hiding in Kryze Citadel, an ancient building with a haunting past, waiting for war to begin. Aidec wakes up to find himself trapped in a mysterious underground system, and Gentry Yate meets Natasha Reaves, Mordecai's sister, at the Row's HQ. Eventually, Natasha Reaves is admitted into the Row (despite her Jun status). Meanwhile, Yuffie and Xanther manage to break Aidec out of Dahkanor - a new, self-proclaimed province established by a mysterious necromancer named Sheath Gravis. Upon reviving Aidec (who was under a pseudomantic spell brought on by his ancestor) in the Farenart Mausoleum, they return to the Kryze Citadel, much to the dismay of the spirit of Commodore Kryze. After some time, the Row members (with some reluctance) conclude that division is once again necessary for the group. One splits off towards Fa'alwind to help the Lord and Lady push back the undead forces. During this time, Aidec helps reunited a divided Regime, reclaiming Old Fa'alwind and seeing the death of Aelexi Godova. Another heads off south, and inadvertently finds themselves face to face with a now-turned President Prose (whom they are forced to kill). The last return to Swynborough, where they are promptly jailed for their robbery of the Monetary Reserve there months ago. As the Row regroups in the aforementioned city, they come face to face with Arker and Fe, where the final battle of the RPG ensues. Runite's Return ends with the Row meeting in a village outside of Ald Ruhn. Several Row members are forced to part ways, in search of family, answers, and a way to resolve their own problems. Infinity's Row: Awakening Awakening is the fifth RPG in the first Infinity's Row series, and takes place roughly three months after the end of Runite's Return. {WIP} Infinity's Row: Unbroken Unbroken is the sixth and final RPG in the Infinity's Row series, and takes place one month after the end of Awakening. (WIP) Other Infinity's Row backstories and works Reshie's Newsletter Reshie's Newsletter is a comedic spin-off of Infinity's Row, created by Nee-Chan. It is told in the style of a weekly/monthly newsletter, playing off of Resh Archambault's witty, sarcastic, and generally curmudgeon attitude. Infinity's Row: Runite Infinity's Row: Runite is an in-progress retelling of the Infinity's Row RPG, created by Nee-Chan, told in the viewpoint of Resh Archambault. Runite's Immortal Runite's Immortal '''tells the story of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Marachelle, the "sexiest bear in all of N'al Ren." It is a direct parody of both Infinity's Row and the infamous fan-fiction "My Immortal." Infinity's Row: Untold Stories '''Infinity's Row: Untold Stories (created by WritingBookworm), is a companion RPG that explores the lives of several characters after the end of the Series One arc, and attempts to wrap up each of their story lines. Infinity's Row Character Stories Infinity's Row: When Everything Turned to Darkness describes the friendship between a young Fe and a boy named Soren, and the pinkie promise that was to remain unbroken. Infinity's Row: The Birth of a Thief '''details Aidec's life prior to joining the Row. '''Infinity's Row: Renegade is a backstory created by Sentinel. It details Aidec Farenart's 6 months prior to Infinity's Row ~ Apocalypse, and the creation of the Fa'alwind Regime. Infinity's Row: Syndicate is the last chapter in the Farenart arc, and describes the trials of the Farenart Clan as they take on the Godmother - a vicious witch with the ability to alter an individual's past. Infinity's Row Legends: The Tales of Lyall and Marin Farenart is an in-progress short story series detailing the misadventures of Aidec Farenart's parents, prior to the events of the first Infinity's Row. Infinity's Row: Rebellion describes the story of Gentry Yate and her attempt to make a difference in Arker's mad world. Prequel to Interlude. Infinity's Row: Interlude '''is a story detailing the events of WritingBookworm's two characters, Elias Carstairs and Gentry Yate. '''Infinity's Row: Caliber is the sequel to Interlude and chronicles the adventures of Elias Carstairs and Gentry Yate - two polar opposites destined to be united. Infinity's Row: Uncontrollable is a one-shot story that describes the origins of Natasha Reave's first interaction with Pansa, the Panther Jun. For Her Own Good is a one-shot describing the friendship between Keiran Deyanira and Caroline Fray, and the tragedy that strikes between them. The Final Chapters finishes the Fray arc in three posts, and describes the three various endings of user Salphirix's characters - Melana Fray. Caroline Fray, and Keiran Deyanira. Imperii Res is a multi-chaptered story detailing the origins of Sicaria Emprestes, Antivoleus, and the Dhe Duine arc. The Festival Family '''is a collection of five short stories set on five individual Gauis Festivals. These stories primarily focus on Yupik Vride and Natasha Reaves, following their evolving relationship through the years. '''Infinity's Row 2 Prologue sets the stage for the main plot in the next Infinity's Row series. Infinity's Row 2: Parasite tells the tale of Delilah Fa'alwind, now a young woman, as she comes face-to-face with Sfika, the Wasp Jun. Category:RPGs